Old Masters New Beginnings
by Lion Coeur
Summary: Eyrx, my OC, joins Fairy Tail with a little secret. He s gay, yet when he travels to the beach with the Team Natsu, and his old master shows up with his son, will it threaten his secret? Note: If you read my story Sea Viper then Eyrx is the same Eyrx just without his dark past. You do not have to read Sea Viper to read this one but there are some references from that story.


CHAPTER ONE

It was finally great to sit down after all of the missions lately, it was different for me, only four months ago I joined Fairy Tail, after I left my master in the Northern Lake country. Technically it was seven years and four months ago since I was accepted into S-Class trials as the guild's only Water Dragon Slayer, my partner was Fozana my Exceed friend.

"Eyrx are you alright? You seem distant." Lucy said, breaking my thoughts.

That was another thing on my mind for the past few months. I`m gay.

"Yeah I`m fine. I...I just need some air." I responded, stepping out from the bench, I quickly walked to the door, trying to hold back the tears. I tried to not close the door without a loud bang.

I walked around to the side of the building leaning, up against the wall, feeling the cold stone against my back. I sobbed into my hand. These fits have been happening lately, the fear of rejection and scorn from my fellow guild mates. Not even Fozana knows about it.

"I`ll be kicked out of the guild. Or shunned at the least, Fozana will disown me." I sobbed, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

Then there`s Natsu. My major crush. "Obviously he`s straight, yet I catch him staring. Even if he was he would never go for me. I`m too thin I have barely an muscle the only thing I have going for me is my bright blue eyes and my curly mop of blonde hair doesn't help either. "Yet, Natsu is so stupid sometimes it`s adorable."

I wiped away the tears. "Get your shit together, Eyrx." I scolded myself.

The fear though is killing me.

"Or Agrifura, if I ever find her. What will she think?" I asked myself, but of course there was no answer. Only the slight ocean breeze.

I wiped away the tears, rubbing my eyes. I probably look a wreck.

"Eyrx are you okay?" I heard Natsu`s voice from around the corner.

Shit, I never heard the door open or close. He could have heard everything I said. I flinched when he rounded the corner. He stopped a few feet from me. There was enough evening light that he could clearly see my face, and my eyes, red from crying. And I of course couldn't stop staring at his chest. Why did he have to be such a tease.

"I..I`m fine it`s just allergies." I stuttered , my voice still hoarse.

He arched an eyebrow. "In the winter?"

"Well...it`s a rare condition." I managed to blurt out hopefully he bought it.

"You know you may call me stupid but I'm not that stupid." He quipped back with a slight smile.

"W-when did I call you stupid?" I asked, brushing a random strand of hair from my face. I was getting nervous.

"Not you but people in general." He responded, resting a shoulder against the wall. "But what were you upset about?" He continued, without a single pause. "And it definitely wasn't allergies."

"Nothing, nothing you need to concern yourself with." I replied, I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Why not? You know members of Fairy Tail don't share secrets. We are family." He said.

"If I told you, you would despise me." I said, keeping my eyes riveted to the ground.

"I`m sure it`s not that bad. It`s not like you're a secret assassin." He said.

"No trust me its not that." I said.

"Then tell me." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I can't tell you. I`m not ready to tell anyone." I stammered, feeling weird with his hand on my shoulder.

"You`re gay aren't you?" Natsu said after a slight pause.

I said nothing, my silence speaking for me.

"You know that doesn't really change anything, Eyrx." Natsu said.

I looked up at him, confusion etched on my face. "It doesn`t? You're not disgusted in me?"

"Why would I be?" He asked.

"Well us both being gus and everything. But, how did you know?" I asked.

"Because." He began. "I said the same thing to Erza."

"Wait...you're gay? But you're like the definition of straight." I said, I could barely hold in my excitement.

He let out a slight laugh, his hand leaving my shoulder, to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I am."

"But know one talks about." I said.

"Why would they?" He asked.

"I don't know I just thought that-"

"That people would think of you differently?" Natsu said, interrupting me.

"Yes, or just being awkward." I said in a small voice.

"Well you won't feel awkward here. Like I said we are all family here." He replied.

I gave him a smile and he broke out into his famous grin. "But could you not tell anyone?"

He nodded. "It`s safe with me."

"Oh look at the sunset." I replied turning towards the ocean.

Natsu stepped up beside. We stood in silence then his hand lightly brushed mine, then pulled away quickly. Then It happened again.

I let out a small laugh. "You can hold my hand if you like."

A/N: So how was it? I`m getting bored with Sea Viper so this is a nice change, this is not going to be as long as Sea Viper though, only a few chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
